1. Field of the Invention
One or more wedge shaped roll preventing structures are disclosed which aid in supporting the body of an adult or infant lying on their side on a supporting surface.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There has been a need for a reusable aid for supporting an adult patient or an infant on their side, in a lying down position, to prevent the patient from rolling onto their back or stomach. Oftentimes, patients or infants are unable to fully control their bodies, especially during sleep. It may be desirable to keep an adult patient on one side to avoid pressure on an injured arm or side, or simply as an alternate position to reduce the incidence of decubitii. In the case of babies, it is known that if a baby lies on its back, the stomach does not empty completely. There is an increased risk of regurgitation and aspiration which is reduced if the infant is kept on its side. A side lying position is an alternative to a stomach position for a neo-nate. The risk of aspirating stomach contents is reduced.
Ordinary pillows are commonly used in an effort to provide support in order to keep a patient from rolling. It is often necessary to have a plurality of pillows, and even then they are not very effective because pillows are generally soft, compressible and lacking in support. Even when they are bunched against the patient, they are easily moved and have a tendency to return to their original unbunched configuration.
Cloth diapers or towels may be rolled or folded and placed against an infant, but they still tend to be compressible and roll or move away.
It would be convenient to have a machine washable reusable roll preventing structure which is compact and provides improved support to a patient or an infant lying on its side.